


Fall Away

by CasMaru



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface has taken over., M/M, Really dark, Suicidal Josh Dun, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: He's tired. He dosen't want to fight anymore. He wants Josh safe. But Blurry wants him dead.





	1. Chapter 1

"Josh?" Tyler called out. His voice barely able to be heard.

"Yeah?" Josh and Tyler were sitting in their tree house. The two adults that still acted like kids. 

"He want's me to go to the bridge." Tyler said tracing his finger on the wood floor. 

"Don't." Josh said trying to look at Tyler's eyes, but he was looking down. 

"Okay. He hates you." Tyler said a little more dark. 

"Good." Josh said back and stood up from his spot in the tree house. "Come on, I want Taco Bell."

Tyler looked up and nodded. "Let's go then."


	2. Day 2

"What are you doing Josh?" Tyler asked his best friend, who was in the corner of his room. 

"Nothing." He said back and winced.

"I know you're lying."

"Fine." He threw the razor onto the bed in frustration.

"Thank you."

"Yep."


	3. Day 3

Text Sent From: Tyjo

"Hey,"

Text Incoming From: Josh Mystery Man Dun

"Hey."

Tyjo:  
"Wanna hang out? Jenna isn't home."

Josh Mystery Man Dun:  
"Sorry.... Im busy."

Tyjo:  
"Stay right where you are. I'm coming to the bridge. If i'm not allowed to jump, Neither. Are. You."

Josh Mystery Man Dun:  
"Okay. I'm sorry."

Tyjo:  
"I love you, man."

Josh Mystery Man Dun:  
"Love you, too."


	4. Day 4

"Do you honestly think he loves you? Josh is trying to kill himself so he doesn't have to be with you any more. That's pretty selfish, Tyler." Blurryface's words edged into Tyler's skin. "You should take your own life, instead of making everyone else do the dirty work. Oh, how happy they would be. You would like that, right?"

Tyler nodded. 

"To make your fans and family smile as they finally got rid of you?"

Tyler nodded.

"Then, you know what to do." Blurry hissed before letting Tyler take control.

Tyler got dressed, snuck out of his house, and walked to the well known bridge.

"What are the words again?" Blurry asked.

"I haven't found a drop of life.  
I haven't found a drop of you,  
I haven't found a drop of water."

"Well, what do you see in front of you? An ocean, calling out to you. What are you?"

"An addict with a pen."

"And?"

"A goner." Tyler climbed onto the railing and stared at the jagged rocks below. A hand grabs his ankle and said:

"You are Tyler Robert Joseph. My best friend."  
Josh looked at him with a smile and helped him down. Josh brought him in to a tight hug and said: "Come on Tyjo. I want Taco Bell."


	5. Day 5

"We are Twenty One Pilots, and so are you!" Tyler spoke out to the screaming crowd. 

Josh bowed with him and they walked off stage. "Good job out there, man." Josh said walking off to his dressing room.

Tyler looked at the ground before following Josh. 

"Im scared Josh. I don't want to fall away." Tyler admitted. 

Josh hugged him. "I know. I'm scared too."


	6. Day 6

"You need to stop, Josh." Tyler sighed on the other side of the locked door.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU DO THE SAME THING. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO STOP!" Josh screamed back, broken and in pain.

"I ASK YOU TO STOP BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Tyler hit his palm against the door.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME IF YOU CAN'T LOVE YOURSELF?!" It was Josh's turn to hit the door now.

"BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU, I WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE AT ALL!...I need you Josh...Please, please open the door." Tyler broke down and started crying.

Josh opened the door and hugged his best friend. "I need you too."


	7. Day 36

Tyler hurried to the hospital, excited to finally have his friend out of there. He pushed on the breaks, stopping in more than one parking spot. He basically ran to the doors of the Behavioral hospital and signed his name down on the paper.

"Please leave your cell phone, keys, and any other metal----" The security guard was doing his normal speech about having nothing metal on your person, before Tyler cut him off.

 

"No metal, gotch ya'." Tyler threw his keys and phone in the plastic container and waited for the security guard to let him to the elevator. 

He tapped his fingers against his thigh as the elevator reached the 3rd floor. When he stepped off, he was greeted with a big locked door. Windows covered with grates. It was like a prison. A prison Tyler and Josh both knew way too well.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed was Josh standing at the end of the hall way. Not the 'HELP ME' or 'FUCK THIS SHIT! I WILL BURN THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE TO THE GROUND' written in crayon on the walls. Just a boy wearing a baggy t-shirt, sweat pants with no jaw string, grey socks, and faded yellow hair. Surrounded with nurses who get paid to abuse patients like him, they brought him to Tyler. 

Tyler smiled shyly as Josh came closer. Tyler could see how red and puffy his eyes were. 

When the nurses let him go, Tyler immediately hugged him and broke out in a rack of hard sobs. 

Josh did the same and started mumbling all the bad things that had happened to him while he was stuck there for a month. 

"T-they threatened to beat us if we didn't listened. They forced us in rooms where the windows are grated over and there's nothing to distract you but the screaming in your own head. The 'Quiet Room'.....They took me in there because they thought it would fix me." 

Josh tried to whisper everything to Tyler through the sobs. 

Tyler rubbed his back. "I know it was hard. Dammit, Josh, I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	8. Day 87

"Tyler, you're covered in cuts. Please stop." Jenna begged Tyler to stop harming his self. Blood covered the bathroom counters.

Tyler threw the razor into his pocket and pushed past Jenna, and walked out into his backyard. 

"Tyler?! Where are you going?!"She called out, the cold night air keeping her from leaving the warm home.

Josh let himself in and looked around in a panic. "Where is he?" Josh asked, manoeuvring over to Jenna. 

"I don't know, he just went to the backyard. He wouldn't listen to me Josh, He started talking like there were two of him and I'm worried he's not going to stop until it's over." Jenna said worried and started crying. 

"I won't let that happen. Stay here." Josh runs off into the dark to find Tyler. Huffing and panting the farther he runs. Josh's eye stung with tears as he got close to the tree house.

"Tyler!" Josh called, out of breath. He climbed the old latter and turned on his phone flash light to see the tree house empty. He crawled all the way inside and saw words carved into the floorboard. Josh dragged his finger over them and read, "He's taken me. I'm sorry. I'm a GONER." Josh clenched his fist and knew exactly where Tyler was.

 

Tyler put his hands in his pocket as he walked to the well known bridge. 

"Who are you?" A voice asked deep in his mind.

"A crazy suicidal head case." Tyler answered as he stopped at the bridge railing, climbing up and carefully looked down. 

"And what are you going to do?" The deep voice chuckled.

"Fall." 

"Tyler!" Josh was calling as loud as he could as he spotted Tyler on the rail. He didn't stop to catch his breath. Just grabbed onto Tyler's ankle. "Please, don't let Blurry win! I need you, I need Tyler!"

Tyler looked at him with tears in his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. He won." 

"Don't listen to Blurry! Listen to ME! I love YOU! I need YOU! I hate not spending time with you. I love playing music with you. Please Tyler."

Tyler looked down at the jagged rocks and the dark black waves that hit against each other. The moon shined on the oceans surface, captivating Tyler in it's beauty. "They will take me away again. I don't want to go back!" Tyler broke out in heavy sobs. 

The street was empty. No one around, no other noise.

"I won't let that happen. I'll hide you from the world if I have too. Please come down, I promise, I will make you smile, feel loved, be happy. Just please, PLEASE come down, Tyler. " Josh begged and Tyler took in a deep breath before chuckling weekly. 

"You know what? I don't want to fall away."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tyler slipped out of Josh's hand as he fell back into the welcoming black waves that were soon about to claim his life. 

Josh leaned over the rail, crying. Cop cars, ambulances rushed to the bridge. Josh saw the red and blue flashing lights from afar and knew this was his one and only chance. "Tyler, I'm so sorry I couldn't be happy for the both of us. Wait for me over there, okay?" Josh sniffed and chuckled as tears fell from his eyes and he started climbing the railing. 

He was soon surrounded by cop cars and ambulances. They rushed out and roughly pulled him back to the ground. 

Josh thrashed about as he cried for Tyler, who's body was now washed away.

Paramedics kept him close to the ambulance as cops scouted out the scene. 

"What's your name, son?" A cop asked Josh as a blanket was put over his shoulders. 

Josh just breathd heavily.

"Are you Mr. Tyler Joseph? Your wife called us. She's scared out of her mind." The cop stated and turned around to talk in his walkie-talkie. "We've got him, and about to bring him over to the hospital."

Josh's eyes widened. He quickly reached for the gun in the cops holster and brought it up to his left temple. "My name Is Joshua William Dun. And I'm sorry." With one pull of the trigger, He was gone. Head busted open and blood flowing on the concrete. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand. Why did you do it?"

"I already told you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading "Fall Away"


End file.
